Weapon Switching
by nothingwrongwithnerds
Summary: What happens when Maka and Black Star switch weapons? Maybe, just maybe, a meister falls in love with his new weapon?
1. The Bet

A new story that I started during school xD I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! (Even though it's fail... T^T) For you, awesomenessincrime!

...

"Ugh!," I groaned as I jumped into a pair of big green bushes. My breath was heavy as I felt thick sweat running down my forehead; then it sat upon my brow. I sat there for a few moments to catch my breath.

My legs were trembling from my previous activity of running for more than eight miles. And why you ask. Because of my weapon, Tsubaki, is a _huge_ annoyance! You probably disagree with me, but I don't give a shit about your opinion! You haven't even experienced the living hell that I've been through the day that the kishin, Asura, was captured and life turned peaceful...well, it did for everyone besides me!

Even the sheer thought of her name and memory of that first horrid day sent shivers down my spine. But what scared me the most was if...

"Black Star!," a voice cried out from an extremely (and scarily!) close range. I froze and started to sweat much more; I forced my mouth to remain shut when I froze. The voice kept calling my name, but started to get louder and closer.

My heart started pounding in my chest and the sweat quickly piled up on my brow; I started to breathe heavy from fear, and quickly covered my mouth when a whimper escaped my lips. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I heard her footsteps run away and slowly fade.

I paused and stayed in place for a few moments before poking my head out of the bushes. I looked to my left to see only the beautiful cherry tree and last bit of the school I went to (called the Death Weapon Meister Academy; the DWMA for short). Unfortunately, the school didn't look as damn cool-looking anymore because Asura and his subordinates destroyed it. Now, instead of it being totally symmetrical and molded into the shape of Shinigami-Sama himself, the DWMA looks like a boring brick building like that of a human's school. But, I totally forgot about the school's appearance as I looked to my right.

On the right, I saw a blonde-haired girl, with pigtails, in a red and black plaid skirt, a long-sleeved black button up, and big shoes. Maka! I thought as I got to my feet and ran over to her side.

"Soul!," she called, then turned to me, "Hey Black Star. Have you seen Soul anywhere?"

"Um, no, why?," I replied, then jumped into the bushes (my standard cautionary [or SAVE MY FUCKING ASS!] measures). Maka stomped her foot and groaned,

"Agh! That moron is skipping school again!"

"Hmm?," I hummed when my curiosity kicked in. I poked my head out of the bushes and looked up at her. "What's wrong Maka?"

Maka turned to look at me, but shook her head.

"I can't take Soul anymore!," she yelled, "He keeps ditching me for Blair or just disappears altogether! I can't take it anymore! I want a weapon switch!" I scoffed

"Really? Tsubaki is such a freaking _**nag**_! I can't stand it! She's always telling me to clean up after myself and to do school work and even nags me about my hairstyle! It's ridiculous!"

Maka was silent for a few moments then shook her head.

"That's nothing! I bet you can't stand to have Soul as your weapon for a whole year!" Maka suddenly yelled quite snappily and fiercely. This kinda shocked me because Maka _**never **_made a bet. But all I could do was smirk and reply,

"And I bet you can't deal with Tsubaki as a weapon for an entire year!" Maka nodded and smiled,

"Deal! But if you crack, you have to serve Tsubaki and I for an entire week!" I shuddered at the terrible, but I knew I couldn't back down (because for the love of ramen and pocky, I fucking surpass God!); I simply hid the horrid thoughts by laughing,

"Okay, Maka! But if you crack, you have to tell Kid that symmetry is imaginary!"

Maka nodded at the request, but then put on her famous "realization" look.

"Wait, Black Star," she said, "What if **none **of us crack?"

That's weird I thought and started putting my brain to work. Then, I finally of a solution as I snapped my fingers in an "A-ha!" fashion.

"If none of us crack, thenwe just keep our new weapons!"

Maka smirked at the little challenge we made, then held out her hand and said,

"Well, now that we've set up the rules of this deal, let's make it official!" I looked at her, smirked a little, then shook her hand.

"It's a deal!"

We both smiled as the bell rang for class. We set up everything of the deal, but still had to tell Tsubaki and Soul about it. But no ,atter what, I _know _Maka will lose this bet...


	2. Telling the Weapons!

Maka and I took our seats in the bring and bland classroom. I sat in the very front of the room, which I LOATHED. That's right! For once, I hate being in the spotlight! And all because of a stupid, hard, and uncomfortable chair! I hate it, too! And to make the situation _soo_ much worse, Tsubaki sits right behind me! God, I'm so glad I'll have my best friend as a weapon for an entire year!

As Tsubaki approached her desk, I froze and started to sweat again. I heard her chair slide across the floor, followed by a slight thud when she sat down. N-No don't freeze up! I thought as I clenched my fist with the bell ringing in the background. I-I'm so close to freedom! I have to tell Tsubaki!

I turned my head to the right and gave Maka that "Do I really have to do this?" look. Maka smiled and chuckled, then nodded her head. I sighed heavily; I really don't want her to get pissed at me and beat me up.

But then, when I thought all of my hopes were gone, Soul walked in (and totally ignored Maka's "You're late _again_ you big idiot!" comment). When he did, my heart pounded and blush spread across my face. Wha? I thought when I felt this strange feeling in my chest and face. What's happening? A-Am I blushing over Soul? I can't be! H-He's my best friend!

I finally came out of my confusion when I saw Soul take his seat. When I peeked over to him, he also had blush on his face, but much more than mine. Was he having the same problem as me but with someone else?... I shook my head and felt the heat in my face disappear when I smiled at him. He jumped a little at the smile but he smiled back, but didn't hide his blush at all. And when he smiled at me, I felt my heart beat faster and I felt my face heat up again. I don't know exactly what it was, but those red eyes did something to me. Ever since Soul and I met, we've been the best of friends. But now...I feel weird around ...I have feelings for him.

I blushed more at the thought of me and Soul holding hands and how warm my hand and heart would be. But I was thrown out of my thoughts when I saw a note land on my desk even though the teacher was in the room. I open the piece of notebook paper and read the note:

_Hey. Maka told me about the bet between you two; It sounds pretty damn fun. At least we get a break from women for an entire year and get to hang out!_

I smiled at the note and started to write back: _Yeah. And we can do whatever we want! _I finished the note and quickly passed the note to Soul. I saw Soul's blush increase and saw a smile crack on his face when he read my message. I peeked over to my right and finally saw Soul scratching his pencil against the lined piece of paper. I watched for a short time, but then remembered to tell Tsubaki about the bet.

I ripped a piece of paper from my binder, then quickly (literally, like I was writing for my chance of freedom) scratched my message onto the paper; Afterwards, I quickly turned around, put the note on Tsubaki's desk, then turned forward again.

I sighed gently and placed my cheek upon my hand with my elbow sitting on the wooden desk. I was so bored! Even with the teacher half asleep with his own lesson, class was so boring. It's like they purposely make you sit here to stare blankly at a green chalkboard I thought when I heard paper hit my desk.

When I looked down, I saw two pieces of paper; One piece being from Soul and the other from the Beast sitting behind me. I picked up Tsubaki's death note, and read it quickly. Surprisingly, Tsubaki was okay with the bet and said it's be fun.. I smiled a little, balled the piece of paper up, and threw it at the trash bin. After seeing that the piece of paper didn't make it in the trask bin, I shrugged and picked Soul's note up: _Good. Besides, you have a lot of video games that we can play, and...you seem like a good cuddle buddy ('cause secretly, I'm kinda scared of the dark...) _I looked at Soul, who was blushing, and gave him a big, huge grin. He smiled back a little, but twice as much last time.

I smirked a little at the thought of losing Tsubaki for an entire year and instead getting to cuddle with Soul...Wait, I just meant getting rid of Tsubaki! I didn't mean for-UGH! nevermind...I grabbed my blue pencil and wrote: _Don't worry, Soul. You'll be fine. Oh, and tell Maka that Tsubaki said yes. And, that the bet starts at lunch!_


	3. Lunch! Thank God!

As soon as the bell rang for lunch, I ran out of the classroom like...a fat kid running to a candy store. I ran for the huge cafeteria, grabbed my lunch, and sat down at my usual table (and all in record's time!).

I started chomping down my food as I watched crowds of students flood into the cafeteria; But none of which I knew. By the time Soul and the others entered the football-sized cafeteria, half of my lunch on my tray was gone! And quite frankly, I was kinda sleepy from boredom.

My eyelids started growing heavy when I yawned. I pushed my tray to the empty space across from me, then laid my head on the table. Just a few...minutes of sleep won't hurt I thought and closed my eyes. I started dozing off until I felt arms wrap around my waist; My eyes snapped open and I started to flail, kick and struggle.

"L-Let me go you rapist!," I yelled while flailing. I heard a small chuckle ring in my ears. I slowly stopped my flailing when the arms were removed; Then their owner came into my field of view.

"So, I'm a rapist now?," the rather deep and se-I mean seduc-I mean attract-UGH! the rather deep voice stated rather shyly. The shine in the red eyes shined a little brighter when he smiled and flipped his gor-I mean! cool hair back off his handso-I mean pale face. I smiled gently and laughed,

"Yes, you are Soul." Soul laughed and finally sat next to me with his lunch. I blushed a little with how close he was to me, but I hid it by eating the rest of my food. Occassionally, I would slide a little closer to Soul (o-only because I was falling off the bench!) and saw him blush a little. I was a little happy that he blushed, but then I shook my head. I-I like chicks! Y-Yeah!

But I slowly forgot about that thought when I saw Maka and Tsubaki sit down across from Soul and I; Then they started to eat. It was silent for a while until Soul slammed his fists on the table. I jumped and then looked at the white haired...guy. After a few moments, he finally said,

"I forgot what I was going to say." I giggled a little with Tsubaki and Maka and then leaned into his ear,

"Hey, you want to play truth or dare later?" I saw him nod his head and then whisper back,

"Want to skip school tomorrow? A-And today can be our last day."

I smiled and nodded my head in a reply to his question. Soul smiled a little and then started to talk to Maka and Tsubaki. I just kept still and sorta spaced out with my main focus on..._him._ It was so...amazing; Everything about Soul was amazing. Soul was just...an amazing and kind person. Maybe...I really like him.

"Ugh!," I groaned and slammed my head on the table.

"Eh? Bl-Black Star?," Maka and Tsubaki yelled in voices of worry. I barely heard them because my mind was filled with so many mixed emotions. I'm kinda glad we get to still have a whole rest of the day that I won't be with Soul. I-I don't want him to see me like this...It might worry him.

"Ahem," I heard someone clear their throat over the intercom, "Attention all students. Due to a shortage of teachers, today will be a half day _plus _this is the last day." My eyes went wide at the message I heard. What? After some whispers started and slowly faded away, the voice (which belonged to Shinigami-sama) continued, "After you students have finished your lunch, you may leave the school area and head home. Have a good break!"

With these final words, students ran to the doors and flooded out of the cafeteria.

"Ooh, perfect!," Maka smiled, "Right now, we can begin the first full day with our new weapons!"

My eyes grew wider when the words reached my ears. What? Wh-Why now? Why when I'm like this?

"O-Okay!," I replied and gave a fake smile. We all stood up and left the school. I tried to keep my distance behind everyone, but Tsubaki pulled me right next to Soul. When we bumped into eachother, my heart beat faster and faster and I felt so weird; I felt like I wanted to be closer to him, but I also felt like I should run away. But I pushed that thought away as I talked with Soul and the girls. But I did have one thought in my head that would never leave my head...I HATE YOU SHINIGAMI-SAMA!


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY PUT ON HOLD DUE TO OTHER STORY IDEAS PLUS I WANT TO SIT DOWN AND ACTUALLY PLAN THIS OUT. I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCES I HAVE CAUSED.


End file.
